Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of display technologies, and in particular, to a display panel, a method for manufacturing the same, a display device and a displaying method.
Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and Quantum dot Light Emitting Diode (QLED) display devices have superior characteristics in aspects of self-luminous, no backlight, high contrast, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, fast reaction speed, being applicable for flexible panels, and wide range of using temperature. Due to the superior characteristics above, the OLED and QLED are recognized as the mainstream technology for next-generation displays and have been favored by major display manufacturers.